dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
} |name = Dog |longtitle=The Mabari War Dog |image = Dog_image.png |px = 270px |title = Mabari War Dog |gender = Male |race = Mabari |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |class=Warrior }} "Dog" is the default name of a Mabari war hound who can join the party and serve as The Warden's faithful companion. Dog is a full party member, counting as a Warrior who has war hound-specific abilities that he can learn, and character specific equipment in the form of collars and kaddis. He also has party banter and interjections, as well as a territory-marking exploration game, which involves locating and subsequently having Dog "mark" various points in the different locales the party visits. Doing so activates Mabari Dominance, which is detailed lower on the page. Not all locations have landmarks to mark, however. Background Dogs are an essential part of Ferelden culture, and no dog is more prized than the Mabari. The breed is as old as myth, said to have been bred from the wolves who served the legendary hero Dane. Involvement There are only two ways in which you can obtain the Mabari War Hound as a companion. The download of the Return to Ostagar content adds another chance for those who did not obtain him early on. The first way is only open to the Human Noble Origin storyline. After aiding your faithful hound in the larder at your family estate, you are asked to give him a name and he will follow you from this point onward (although he will not be present during the quests in Ostagar, until you are sent to light the signal fire atop the Tower of Ishal, when he will accompany you). If you chose to follow any of the other Origin storylines, you have to do a quest The Mabari Hound in the Ostagar camp. Once you have completed the quest, the Mabari War Hound can join you during a World Map encounter when travelling from Ostagar (a human noble can still bring the flower to the kennel master and get 20-50 as a reward). There is second chance to recruit dog through the DLC Return to Ostagar. Initial Statistics Dog has access to a series of talents unique to him. On the console editions of the game, he can also access Warrior Talents. Growl Tree Fortitude Tree Finding Items Dog can be asked 'Do you see anything interesting?' in various locations in the game. In most areas he will have a random chance to return with either a minor item such as an Elfroot or a limited number of unique items. There seems to be only one item that is unique to a specific area. While in Anvil of the Void, Ortan Thaig, Aeducan Thaig or Caridin's Cross, having the Dog search for an item may yield the unique helmet Duty. Dog can also retrieve small sums of money. Even if Dog finds nothing, subsequent attempts may succeed. (Codex: Notes) (Codex: Books & Songs) , , , , Landmark Exploration Throughout the game, there are several locations, referred to as "Landmarks," which will give an added bonus to both the Dog and The Warden's statistics while in the area. These locations are an object with a sparkling aura, much like Elfroot or Deathroot plants. Selecting a Landmark without the Dog in the party will do nothing; if the Dog is in the party, but is not the one to select the Landmark, the message will be a hint that the Dog may be interested. Mabari Dominance is only activated if the Dog selects the Landmark. *Lothering - A tree on a small rise to the north of town, just before you reach the water. *Redcliffe - A tree near the windmill. *Redcliffe Castle - In the castle courtyard near the main gate. *Lake Calenhad Docks - Enter the area facing a dock. Follow the coast to the left and select the abandoned boat. *Brecilian Forest - A tree between the Grand Oak and the cursed camp. *East Brecilian Forest - The Mad Hermit's tent. *Dalish Camp - A tent in the Dalish Camp. }} *Denerim - An overturned cart in the Denerim Marketplace during the Final Onslaught quest. *Denerim - The big tree in the Denerim Allienage before and during the Final Onslaught quest. Gifts Quotes Dialogue * Sten: ''Snarls''. * Dog: Growls angrily. * Sten: Lets out a terrifying roar. * Dog: ''Barks angrily and lunges at Sten''. * Sten: "You are a true warrior, and worthy of respect." * Dog: Barks excitedly. --- *'Morrigan': "Does this mean we are going to have this mangy beast follow us around?, Wonderful." *'Alistair': (Adoringly) "He's not Mangy!" -- *'Morrigan': "I know it was you rooting in my pack, mongrel." *'Dog': Innocent whine *'Morrigan': "Who else? Alistair? He's a likely suspect, I admit, but no." *'Dog': Bows head shamefully *'Morrigan': "I notice you avoided the hemlock." *'Dog': Happy bark! *'Morrigan': "Yes, yes, very clever. Next time I will disguise it more carefully." *'Dog': Sad eyes *'Morrigan': "Do not even try it! I would not give you a biscuit had I one." *'Dog': Sadder eyes *'Morrigan': "Oh... very well. But tell no one!" -- *'Shale': I am watching you, dog. Do you know how many of your kind urinated on me in that village? And all I could do is stand there and watch, helpless. If I see one of those legs of yours lift so much as an inch in my direction -- pow! *'Dog': (Confused whine!) *'Shale': I am glad we have this understanding. At least your kind can be reasoned with... unlike those damned feathered fiends! Trivia * A long-standing joke between the people who frequent the official Dragon Age: Origins forum is that Dog's "official" name is really Rabbit (which was used as an example name by one of the writers, Mary Kirby), and he is still occasionally referred to as such. * Dog is referenced in a Penny Arcade comic in which the character, speaking in an irreverently comical modern slang, informs a NPC that he's named his dog "Barkspawn". *If you speak to Dog while he has an injury, he will whine instead of his usual greetings, and you will be able to either comfort him, saying "you've done well", or scold him for "being a baby". This has no real effect though, as you of course can't affect Dog's approval for better or worse. *Dog is voiced by a real dog. *An interesting visual effect: If a mage casts Flame Weapon or a similar spell on the party's weapons, Dog will be given the visual effect on his entire body. *If you talk to Dog whilst covered in blood you can ask "Can you do something about this gory mess?" to which Dog will happily bark and clean the blood from your character. Dog receives health for doing so. Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Origins characters